Inkopolis Revitalization
by SkrallSaw
Summary: Inkopolis Plaza, once the place where the squids would go to make something of themselves, today it's a ghost town and a shell of it's former glory. However, one inkling decides to try and restore the city.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story I've been posting on the Splatoon Amino and I figured I'd post it here too.**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Inkopolis. Squids minding their own business on a nice sunny day. One inkling however was simply staring off in the distance. That inkling is me, my name is Michael Brine, I'm just your normal 24 year old Inkling. But it wasn't just blank space I was staring at. What had my eye was Inkopolis Tower, a landmark that sat in the once vibrant city called Inkopolis Plaza. I don't know what got into me, but I started making my way to Inkopolis Plaza.

After a 20 minute walk I stood in the center of Inkopolis Plaza. Not a single soul in sight, save for a few pigeons. After Inkopolis Square became the hangout place for the fresh crowd, the Plaza became a ghost town. I thought it was saddening to see this once vibrant place become a dump. After thinking about it, I came up with a crazy idea, but something I was willing to reach for.

The next day I met up with my younger sister Britney and my cousin David Conch in Inkopolis Square, we sitting at a table near the Crust Bucket. I wanted to share my idea with them.

"So what exactly is it you want to do Michael?" My sister Britney asked me.

"I want to revive Inkopolis Plaza, make a vibrant and successful city again." I replied.

"How exactly do you want to do that?" David asked me.

"First order of business is to acquire ownership of the city, we can work things out from there." I answered.

"We?" They looked at me like I said something stupid.

"Yeah! I want you guys to help me run the place, me as mayor and you guys as part of the city council."

"I suppose it could be fun thing to do, count me in." Britney said enthusiastically.

"I don't know, couldn't you ask Timothy to help you?" David was reluctant to.

"I tried but he wouldn't answer his phone, c'mon Davey we make something great out of this." I urged him.

"I... oh what heck, sure I'll help." He gave in.

"Great! I'm going to get ownership of the city and then we can get to work." I originally didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, but I know now. I was going to revive Inkopolis Plaza and run it as one of the greatest cities in all of Inkopolis.

* * *

**Short little prologue, i know i have 3 unfinished stories already, but this will be a fairly short story so i know I can finish this without any hiccups. I will resume and finish Hollowed Out and maybe Shadows of Moonlight, I don't know yet about Case Shinobi. Stay tuned for more, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I probably should mention that the way I interpret Inkopolis Square and Plaza is they are different cities within inkopolis. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry if the chapters have been short, next chapters will be longer.**

* * *

The next few days after I acquired ownership of Inkopolis Plaza, me, Britney, and David spent our time picking up the garbage, which was exhausting as one would imagine. The three of us were sitting at a table near the Crust Bucket. We were discussing how we could get Inkopolis Plaza back on the map.

"Okay, so tell what you guys got?" I asked Britney and David.

"As long as turf wars are being done in the square then we won't have much of an incentive for people to come." Britney took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah, you're right. What about you Davey?"

"...Maybe we have some type of ink battles here that the square doesn't have." He suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, but like what?" I took a bite from my food."What could possibly top stuff like Splat Zones and Rainmaker?"

"Well some game genre that was somewhat popular among humans were battle royals. Participants entered a large map unarmed and had to scavenge weapons and medicine." David explained, one of his hobbies is studying humans and their way of life.

"So you want us to have battle royales?... I like it, plus if this place becomes popular due to it, business owner may open up shop here."

"I don't know if one new type of ink battle be enough to sustain the place." Britney said.

"I think we're better off using the battle royales to test the waters and see if we get enough traffic to have anything else." I looked at the Inkopolis tower in the distance, I was confident restoration was on its way.

The three of us then discussed how we were going to pull off this idea. We decided to have a big premiere rattle royale to test the waters. We still weren't sure what to call it yet. Thankfully where we gonna have it wouldn't be a problem. Reason was we had access to old stages that Inkopolis Square wasn't using. Meaning we could use them and make their space a little bigger to accommodate a larger group. We knew doing these battles alone wouldn't sustain the plaza for very long. I figured we'd worry about that later depending on our success.

We spent the next few days spreading the word. I made fliers I posted around different parts of Inkopolis. Britney got in touch with my brother Timothy, she said he would spread the word about it where he lived. Which was a little town with mostly sand and I guess you'd call them hicks. We decided this Sunday would be the day it takes place, giving us 6 days. I had Britney make a website for people to register if they were going, I'm glad one of us was tech savvy. Currently our number was at 37 people. Which I thought was alright, but I thought we could get bigger, but how can we really boost these numbers?

I discovered a way while looking through my grandpa's old stuff. My grandfather was Archer Brine, he was one of the soldiers in the Great Turf War. Sadly he passed away 2 years ago, but while looking through his things, I found a bargaining chip I could use for a certain someone who has a large following help us out.

* * *

**Well there you go, i got the battle royale idea from Alex Spiders G-mod animation video, remember to give a review and tell me what you think, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter, also I forgot to mention this takes place 2 months after Octo Expansion.**

* * *

The plan was to have the pop idol duo Off the Hook advertise our event during their show in the next few days leading up to it. Britney had tried one before, but they turned us down and I knew why. My family rightfully believes the rightful social norm that inklings remain on top and octarians are inferior and have no place in Inkopolis. Sadly the people of Inkopolis were foolishly abandoning that tradition. I remember back when the great zap fish was first stolen that me, dad, and grandpa were very vocal about going to war with the octarians. The Agent 3 we heard about didn't do a very good job at dealing with the octarians since they were infesting our homes. I honestly have no idea how Marina managed to get people to think she was one of us.

After being escorted to Off the Hooks studio room, I was left alone in closed room with Pearl and Marina. They didn't seem to know who I was, which was good for me.

"Yo, you the one who wanted to talk about some advertising deal?" Pearl sat up in her seat.

"Yes I am, you talked with my sister recently, but I figured it would be better if I talked to you two myself." I answered, so far so good.

"Oh, are you the one whose running that big free for all battle thing in Inkopolis Plaza?" Marina asked me.

"I am, my name is Michael Brine." I could tell by the look of Pearls face she wanted nothing to do with me now she remembered who I was. "Since the events happening this Sunday, I was thinking I pay you 900,000 coins to advertise it during your show. What do you say?"

"Do you still believe octolings have no place in inkopolis and should be exterminated?" Pearl had obvious venom behind words.

"Of course, I'm not as dumb as the people in this place." I gave them a smug response.

"Then I'm afraid we won't be making deal sir." Marina said, looks like I would be having to use it.

"Okay then... how about this, you advertise my event or else I let this slip out into the public." I opened my backpack and put my bargaining chip on their table. Marina gasped in horror when she saw it. It was a document taken from a Top Secret Octarian Dossier from my grandfathers things, it had details of who she really was, and her background in the octarian army.

"How- how did you-!?"

"You rotten-!" Peal was about to attack at me but I aimed a dualie at her and she stopped in her tracks.

"That's right, I know who you are Marina Ida, I've made hundreds of copies of this. You help spread the word of my upcoming battle royale, or I sink you faster than that so called Agent 3 should have. Deal or no deal?"

"I... alright... we'll do it."

"Marina you can't be-!"

"Wonderful, I knew you two were reasonable people, it's this Sunday at 3:00 PM. Have a nice day ladies, I'll keep in touch." I picked up the document and left, I knew it would work out. I actually lied about the hundred copies, but it wouldn't be too hard to make that a reality. With the amount of fans they had, I hoped that would really bump up our numbers.

The next day I turned on my TV and like we agreed on they told their viewers about the upcoming battle royale. I could tell they were trying to suppress the negative feelings they had toward me and our little meeting. I opened my laptop and it was already up now at 67 attendees. I refreshed, and it read 86, after a second refresh, it had 94 attendees.

"Yes! I knew it would work." I closed my laptop and went into the dining room where Britney had finished breakfast.

"I saw the news, how did you manage to get them to help us out?" She asked, handing me my food.

"I was able to make a deal we would both benefit from." I answered vaguely.

"Oh that reminds me, some weapon store owner wanted to talk to you tomorrow, he said to meet him by the plaza's old subway station around noon."

"Weapons dealer? This may be good."

[B]Next Day

Just like Britney told me there was an inkling waiting for me, he wore a safari hat, fishing vest, and long pants.

"You must be Michael Brine, my names Wyatt Krait, I'm a weapon designer and dealer in Sea Krait." He offered me a handshake which I accepted.

"Nice to meet you." Sea Krait is small town north of Inkopolis although it was geographically bigger than both the plaza and square, it only had a meager 200'ish people. It's mostly known for how sandy it is and there isn't any ink battles done out there. I assumed Wyatt was related to who the town was named after.

"So I heard about this battle royale of yours and I wanted to make a little proposal to you."

"Let's hear it."

"I'm willing to supply you with weapons for this event, in exchange you give my store Krait Armory a good word, what do you say?"

"Hm... done, can yo get them here by Sunday?" I asked

"I can bring them down today if you give me a few hours."

"Okay great, just leave them at this address." We shook hands one last time before he left to go get his weapons.

Like Wyatt said, he delivered a large shipment of weapons. Sea Krait's weapon laws and regulations were more lax so creators could sell and make weapons usually unusable in ink battles in the square. Which explains why I saw a few inkzookas in the shipment. I wasn't sure if we could use them or not yet. After mulling over it, we decided to use Urchin Underpass as our battlefield, it was the first I ever played on.

"_So I wanted you to know that Brit and I stocked up 1,200,000 coins and some food tickets for a grand prize." _David told me on the phone.

"Cool, I think I'll add 300,000 of my own money to make it 1.5 million. Let's see, we have an arena, weapons, a prize, a nice number of attendees." I went over what we had.

"_We good until this Sunday then?"_

"Yeah we're set, I'll keep in touch in case we find another road block." I hung up the phone. We had our event all set to go, the fate of our restoration project depends on the success of our upcoming battle royale.

* * *

**Well there you go,**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter finally here, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The day of the battle royale finally arrived, the website said we had 214, but we had a turnout of 163. Technically it was 164 since Britney decided she wanted to compete. David was going to, but dropped last minute for some reason. Anyways I decided to stay out since somebody had to watch the event. All 164 participants waited in the lobby. I decided to speak over the intercoms.

"_Hello everybody and thank you all for coming today for the first ever ink battle royale. I couldn't have made this possible without the help of my sister Britney, my cousin David, and Wyatt Krait who supplied the weapons. Check out his shop Krait Armory located in Sea Krait while you're at it. Anyway, best of luck everybody, may the best squid win."_

Everyone was deployed onto Urchin Underpass with only the clothes on their backs. We had other weapons and items in crates scattered around the stage, which we expanded for the large number of players. I sat back and watched the monitors that displayed the ongoing battle.

It hadn't been a full minute yet and the numbers had already dropped down to 109 left standing. My guess was a large gathering of armed participants and they took each other out. A lot of the early eliminations were on unfortunate ones who were unable to arm themselves on time.

I looked at another monitor where I saw Britney being chased by someone with an octo brush. Luckily for her she found a crate, she opened the crate and it had a slosher, which she used and splatted her attacker. Britney is a good slosher user, so I figured if she played smart she would be fine.

An inkling boy armed with a range blaster was tailing a girl armed with a pair of dualies. The girl made a run for it. The blaster user fired but missed each shot, even with the splash damage. Soon he wound up cornering her, he tried to end it, but was out of ink. The would've been victim splatted him with her dualies.

After 15 minutes had passed the field had dropped down to 10 left. Britney wounded up getting splatted by an inkling girl with a splattershot pro. The girl had long yellow hair and blue eyes, she was surprisingly familiar looking for some reason. Some inklings were splatted by a little mechanism we made to have the play area shrink. We made high elevated fire sprinkler system around the perimeter of the stage that would close in every so often. Creating an uncrossable water barrier.

After 25 minutes was finally one squid standing, the winner was that familiar looking inkling girl, I knew who she was, her name was Cassie Manowar. She used to play ink battles a few years ago with David and my younger brother Timothy. Something happened between David and her that lead to a fallout, I guess that was why Dave dropped last minute. For whatever reason, she just accepted her reward and left without much else. I had gathered everybody outside Inkopolis Tower to speak to them all again, this time in person.

"So what did you all think, was it fun, should there be more?" People gave loud cheers of approval. "I'm glad you all think so, because starting next Sunday, we will be having these battle royales daily here in the new Inkopolis Plaza!"

Their cheers became louder and louder, this was perfect. Our royale was success, my plan to rebuilding this city was began to bear fruit. My only hope now was people would invest in this place now that people would be congregating here again.

**Timeskip - 3 weeks later**

2 weeks had passed since our successful royale, and I couldn't be happier with the results. Not long after the royales became daily some people reached out to me and said they wanted to open up shops in the plaza. Now we once again had a clothes store, restaurants, weapons shop, and open motel buildings open with people living in them. The cities population rose from zero to over 200 people. Surprisingly it didn't seem to hurt Inkopolis Square much at all, rather they were on equal footing.

David, Britney and I where eating at the plaza's new restaurant, The Goliath Buffet, celebrating out successful revitalization.

"This revival project turned out much better than I though it would." David said.

"This is incredible, I doubt anybody thought was possible." Britney took a sip of her drink.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys, thank you for sticking with me." I said "Cheers to the new plaza." We clinked our glasses.

"By the way Mike, it seems there are some people who want to be in charge of the city too." David brought up something I was unaware of.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, a bunch of people want to run for mayor here, I think there was around 6." Britney chimed in.

"I didn't even think about the city government." I was to focused on the royale and rebuilding I didn't think about that. "Okay, I say we have a snap election in four weeks to fill the city council and elect a mayor to run city."

"Sounds like a plan." David said.

The reconstruction was just the first part of the fight, now the fight is whether or not I will still be carrying the torch for the cities future.

* * *

**Well there you go, I apologize if the battle royale wasn't well written or as exciting as you hoped for. I was on the verge of running into a pitfall I've fallen into in past stories, where I try to perfect a chapter, but get so hung up with it I never finish it. Remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

The old mayor of Inkopolis Plaza volunteered to count the votes when voting day came. I was one of the seven candidates running for mayor. Inkopolis News was watching this election and had poll numbers out on their website. I took a look at the most recent one.

**_Michael Brine - 30%_**

**_Cody Perch - 30%_**

**_Olivia Perkins - 10%_**

**_Reid Brittle - 7%_**

**_Isa Tetra - 4%_**

**_Jared Stone - 2%_**

**_Ray Dine - 2%_**

**_Undecided - 15%_**

Every poll I've seen had me, Cody Perch, Olivia Perkins in top three. Me and Cody always switched between first and second place, while Olivia remained third place consistently. While those at the bottom were non factors. Jared Stone was someone I wasn't expecting to see, he's been problematic for Britney before in the past, but thankfully he hasn't been for three of us were going to have a televised debate in five days. David told me to be on guard for attacks directed at our family for our beliefs on the traditional social norm and at my time trying to get us to go to war with the octarians.

Another thing on my mind was the four city council races. The city was divided into four boroughs or districts, or whatever you call them. Each one would elect a city councilman to represent them. If I did win I would prefer to have a majority of them be on the same page as me. Which is why I hoped David and Britney would run. While Dave was running in the fourth district, Britney wasn't going to run since she decided to go back to work at Inkopolis News, she really did like working there.I was relieved when my friends Adam Castle and Wess Curry said they would run in the first and second district. I knew both since grade school and they shared my family's values. They joined me in trying to rally Inkopolis into going to war with the octarians. That Reid Brittle person dropped out of the mayor race a few days after that poll came out and decided to run in the third district.

**DEBATE NIGHT**

The debate was supposed to a debate between the three front runners, me, Cody, and, Olivia. However it wound up being just me and Cody since Olivia didn't want to share a debate stage with me.

"Thank you everybody for tuning in tonight for the debate for Inkopolis Plaza mayor. Allow me to introduce our candidates Cody Perch and Michael Brine."

The moderator said as me and Cody walked up and shook each other's hand.

"Okay you guys will have one minute to deliver your opening statement. Mr. Brine, you're up first."

"Thank you sir and thank you Cody and the audience for sharing this evening with me, kinda shameful Olivia didn't want to join us. I put the time and effort into rebuilding this fallen city because I knew that it had the potential for a bright future. Look outside and see the fruits of me and my families labor. A vote for me is a vote to keep us moving to that future together."

"Thank you Mr. Brine, Mr. Perch your opening statement."

"Well first I would like to thank the moderator for hosting this, my opponent for showing being here to show voters who we are, and our audience for coming. Michael you did amazing work to restore this place, however I feel I have better vision for the future. Michael and his family hold tight to an ideology that many of us have rightly abandoned. I don't know how he expects to lead us in the future if he can't let go of what belongs in the past. Vote for me to go forwards, and vote for him if you want to back track."

"Okay, now let's get on to the questions I've had prepared. First one is to you Mr. Brine, so you've said before that you would repeal regulations on special and sub weapons created three years ago. Why is that?"

"I've heard from dozens and dozens of people about how they miss the old specials and weapons that were taken out of stores due to the specials they had. They were banned because a small handful of butt hurt scrubs complained about them, I want people to have the fun they used to have before the salty people ruined it." I answered.

"Do you have a rebuttal Mr. Perch?"

"I do, Michael what you don't get is bringing them back will fire up the toxicity from those so called 'scrubs'. We don't want toxicity so we need to get rid of things that cause it. Which is why I will ban clash blasters and bloblobbers, and sentence their users to mental rehabilitation." I was not expecting the amount of cheers that got, but there was just as many boos.

"Well people need to get good." I said sarcastically, which earned some laughter from the crowd.

"Now next question is to you Perch. Something you've proposed is raising the skill level requirement for accessing shops and products. What is the reasoning behind this?"

"The reasoning is simple, it is to make sure people have the adequate skill needed to use said weapons or clothing abilities. If people don't know how to use their stuff then they're going to be detriment to themselves and their teammates."

"Any rebuttal Brine?"

"He wants people to be adequately skilled to use weapons but is against people getting skilled enough to take on bloblobbers, what a double standard. A lot of people can't get anywhere because they get locked in by ridiculous level quotas, I want to keep the no level requirement the plaza currently has so nobody gets left behind."

"Would this extend to octolings as well?"

"What octolings? There isn't any here."

"Because you refuse to acknowledge them since you think they have no place here and are lesser to us."

"There hasn't been a single octarians to enter this city since it's rebirth. There is no need to worry about what's not here."

"Typical racist right here."

"You don't even know me-!"

"Okay that's enough, next question Mr. Brine. Do you still think it would have been a good idea for us to have gone to war with the octarians after the Great Zapfish was stolen?"

"Of course I do. All it took was one inkling to get it back from a whole army of octarians, twice mind you. If they strike us we shouldn't have anything to worry about if it takes one inkling."

"I have a rebuttal."

"Mr. Perch, you're rebuttal."

"Here's the thing, sure it was one inkling, but not all inklings are the same. The octarian army is a trained military, they have experience our fellow inklings don't have. Going to war with them is reckless and dangerous and it's sad you'd be willing to endanger your fellow inklings."

"At least I didn't sit around and do nothing in desperate times."

The debate went on for two hours we talked about other more complicated topics. David told me I could have done better and that i had fallen for Cody's trap, but it was what it next day I looked at the newest poll on Inkopolis News, I didn't like what I saw.

**_Cody Perkins - 40%_**

**_Michael Brine - 34%_**

**_Olivia Perkins - 12%_**

**_Isa Tetra - 5%_**

**_Ray Dine - 2%_**

**_Jared Stone - 2%_**

**_Undecided - 5%_**

I was trailing Cody by six points, and despite backing out of the debate Olivia gained some support, probably former Brittle supporters. Meanwhile the bottom three didn't change much. However even if I do win that five percent undecided I would still be down.

"Damn it!" I slammed my laptop closed. "There has to be something I can... Right, I guess it's time for another bargain."

I dialed a number on my cell phone for something that I felt would push me across the finish line.

* * *

**So there's chapter 5. Something I wanted to address was Darth Nominatis and their request to have an octoling help out Michael with his escapades. Non violent or not, Michael wouldn't want any octarians involved since he's clearly a devout squid supremacist. Plus I'm already passed the "restoration phase". However I may be able to find a way to incorporate one in somehow, give me some details of this octoling you want to see and I'll see what I can do (can't promise anything though). Anyway hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 for you folks, enjoy!**

* * *

"And that's all the time we've got, until next time."

"Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!"

"Up next is Britney Brine in her debut on the big screen, live in Inkopolis Plaza."

"_Thank you Marina, and great show you two. Hello and thank you all for joining me tonight, my name is Britney Brine, with news coverage from Inkopolis Plaza."_

"So what do you think of the newbie?" Pearl asked her friend.

"She seems nice, I kinda find it hard to believe she's related to... him." Marina grimaced at the though of Michael, who had them under his thumb.

**Inkopolis Plaza - ? POV**

"_According to our most recent poll, Michael Brine has pulled ahead of Cody Perch by four points, meanwhile Olivia Perkins hasn't really moved anywhere as she still remains in_ third. Meanwhile the lower placing candidates haven't shifted in any notable manner."

I watched the news on my television in my apartment home with a feeling of despair. It was five days until everybody would be voting for mayor of Inkopolis Plaza. There are many like me who fear what's in store for us. I regret moving here, especially now that I know just who Michael Brine is. He was wrong when he said there were no octolings in the city, I am one of the many octolings here.

My name is Linda Royal, I first arrived in Inkopolis earlier than most of my kind. When I first arrived in Inkopolis Plaza three years I started to wear a red hoodie to hide my hair to keep people from knowing I was an octoling. After Inkopolis Square became the new big place, and fellow octolings began to coexist in peace with inklings I was finally able to leave the hood off and be myself. I was a fool to think I would be treated the same way here. Shortly after Michael announced he was running for mayor, it wasn't long before many inklings who shared his ideology came here in droves. That feeling I had of being safe while being myself faded quickly, I had some run in's with some of those inklings who refused coexistance. Since then I've had to hide myself again. My fellow octolings in the plaza don't leave their homes until evening out of fear for their safety.

I had hoped these elections could be away to get Michael out of the picture, but those hopes vanished when I had seen Off the Hook had endorsed Michael. How could Marina back a squid who hates her because of her DNA? I felt hopeless since the plaza was going to be run by someone who hates my kind and I can't move back to the square since I spent all my money on my current home, I couldn't make more since those hecklers stole my weapons.

"What am I going to do?..." I said to nobody.

"_Well some things that have been overshadowed by the mayor race is the city council races. The four districts will elect an assemblyman to represent them. District one only has Adam Castle running, my cousin David Conch is running in district four. Reid Brittle is facing off against Johnny Lucer. District three has Wess Hosmer, also running unopposed like Adam and David."_

"...That's it!"

I knew what I had to do. I may not be able to stop Michael from becoming mayor, but I won't him have complete control.

**Next Day **

I was in the front row in audience of a rally being held by Cody Perch. Based on what I could collect from talking to people in the crowd earlier, many were against Michael because they feared what could come from going to war with the octarians. Many had concerns for friends who were octolings and what could possibly happen to them. There was also other octolings like me who hid their identity.

"So there is someone here I want you all to meet, she's one of the many people like you who want to say no to Michael and the hatred shared by family. However, she's deciding to take matters into her own hands. Linda Royal, come on up here."

Haven been giving the cue, I joined Cody on stage. I shook his hand and he whispered to me 'Knock'em dead'. I adjusted the microphone and began to speak.

"Hello fellow citizens of Inkopolis, coming up we have an important day. A day where we choose between a brighter Inkopolis Plaza, or back to the dark times of division. I know many of you in the crowd are afraid of your own well being, well me too."

I removed my hood and revealed my blue octoling hair, I wasn't really expecting applause for it.

"Michael was wrong when he said there was no octolings here, even if he wins I won't be letting him go unchecked, which is why I'm running for city council here in district three!"

***Cheers***

"Wess Hosmer shares the same disgusting mindset held by the Brines, and he also advocated for risking the lives of many inklings and octolings alike when he campaigned with Michael and Adam Castle to go war with Octo Valley. Vote for me and I will be a voice for all of you and not just some of you."

***Cheers***

"When voting day comes, don't just vote for me, vote for Cody Perch for Mayor, me for district three, and most importantly, vote against Michael Brine!"

* * *

**This chapter took longer than I hoped for since it was unplanned and my inner perfectionist kept coming out. The deal is after having a suggestion to have an octoling involved in the restoration. However, I decided against it initially since Michael is a devout racist and I was past the restoration phase. Then I got a suggestion from ArtistGirl3507 to have an octoling run for mayor against Michael. I decided to kill two birds with one stone and did this, I hope this works okay Darth Nominatis. Hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review and tell me what you thin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well my inner perfectionist was putting the hurt on me this chapter, here's number 7, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Michael POV**

Today was election day, I had done three long speeches and I think my voice needed a rest. Not only did I do rally for Wess and Adam, but one for myself. Adam said he was feeling unsure about Wess' race, but I was confident there were enough squids who wouldn't betray their brothers and sisters. I had cast my vote a little bit ago, right now I was in my campaign headquarters awaiting the news coverage to start.

**Inkopolis News Election Night 6:30 PM - No POV**

"Hello Inkopolis and welcome to Inkopolis News at night, my name is Britney Brine. I will be bringing you updates as the votes are counted for the mayor and city council elections in Inkopolis Plaza. Polls closed half an hour ago let's look at the current numbers for mayor."

**Cody Perch - 50 votes**

**Michael Brine - 47 votes**

**Olivia Perkins - 15 votes**

**Isa Tetra - 3 votes**

**Ray Dine - 2 votes**

**Jared Stone - 0 votes**

"There are still more votes to be counted, but in the meantime David Conch and Adam Castle will be elected to the city council unopposed. Meanwhile council seats two and three remain too early to call. Here's what the city council is currently going to look like."

**District 1 - Adam Castle**

**District 2 - Too early to call**

**District 3 - Too early to call**

**District 4 - David Conch**

"In case you didn't know in District two is where Reid Brittle is running against Johnny Lucer. Meanwhile in District three Wess Hosmer is running against Linda Royal. Hosmer has more recognition, as both he, Michael, and Castle campaigned to get Inkopolis to go to war with the octarians after both incidents of the great zapfish disappearing. Royal is the only octoling running for anything, her goal is to quote **challenge Michael and his bigotry, **end quote**.** I invited her to talk to us tonight, but she refused to appear on TV with me. Stay tuned for more election coverage after a quick break. "

**8:00 PM**

"We have new numbers coming out of Inkopolis Plaza, let's show them now."

**Michael Brine - 152**

**Cody Perch - 135**

**Olivia Perkins - 57**

**Isa Tetra - 6**

**Ray Dine - 6**

**Jared Stone - 0**

"As you can see Michael has pulled ahead for the time being. I guess that endorsement from Off the Hook did help. In other news we can project Reid Brittle will win the second city council seat with sixty seven of the vote to Johnny Lucer's 30%. Here is what the city council will look like based on our numbers."

**District 1 - Adam Castle**

**District 2 - Reid Brittle**

**District 3 - Too close to call**

**District 4 - David Conch**

"District Three remains too close to call between Wess Hosmer and Linda Royal. Wess leads slightly with 45.32% to Royal's 44.83%, we're still waiting for some votes to be counted.

**9:00 PM**

"Hello and welcome back to our coverage of Inkopolis Plaza's mayoral election coverage. We have more vote numbers so let's take a look."

**Michael Brine - 168**

**Cody Perch - 152**

**Olivia Perkins - 97**

**Ray Dine - 12**

**Isa Tetra - 9**

**Jared Stone - 1**

"Michael Brine still leads the pack with 168 votes. Not much different except Mr. Ray Dine has passed Isa Tetra. In other news, authorities are on the lookout for a helicopter that was spotted illegally in salmonid territory, if you have any leads please contact the Sea Krait Sheriffs Department or the Inkopolis Police Department. Stay tuned for more election night coverage and other news updates."

**9:10 PM**

"We have a breaking race alert, Linda Royal is the winner of the third district race beating Wess Hosmer by less than a percentage point.

**Royal Campaign Headquarters - Linda POV**

I walked out to the cheering crowd, enthused with the results. I didn't have a speech ready to deliver, but I did have some things to say about the next to come.

"I couldn't be more honored to be the one represent you all, thank you for your support and faith in me. I know that mayor election has taken a turn for the worse, but don't worry. As long as I'm here, I will stand against Michael and his racist families ideology!"

The crowd erupted with cheers and chants of "Royal!". Truth be told I was terrified of what floodgates I have opened, but I was willing to face it head on. Because the people here in this room were counting on me.

**9:30 PM**

"The last votes have been counted, and we can now project that Michael Brine will become the mayor of the new Inkopolis Plaza. Here on screen we have the final vote numbers."

**Michael Brine - 202**

**Cody Perch - 179**

**Olivia Perkins - 104**

**Ray Dine - 27**

**Isa Tetra - 13**

**Jared Stone - 3**

"Michael Brine is now onstage is his campaign headquarters to speak to is supporters. Let's tune in."

**M. Brine Campaign HQ - Michael POV**

I stood behind the podium and was greeted by cheering supporters enthused by the news. I had little victory speech to give them.

"I've just been contacted by Cody Perch and Olivia Perkins, who have conceded the race for mayor."

_*Cheers*_

"Together with the help of my sister and my cousin, we were able to bring back this place from a empty shell to a once again thriving city. And with your help, I'm on the path to an even brighter tomorrow for this city."

_*Cheers*_

"Thank you everybody for you're support, and thank you all for keeping the city on track for a bright future, and have a good evening."

**Timeskip **

A few months had passed since I became the mayor of Inkopolis Plaza, which is now even better. It was now on equal footing with Inkopolis Square in terms of both popularity and population. Truth be told being mayor did take away a lot of my free time, but I was fine with it. That Linda Royal has been a thorn in my side at most, but I wasn't too worried about her. I was more focused on what the future had in store for me and the new Inkopolis Plaza.

**11:00 PM**

I was walking home from a city council meeting that ran late due to an unneeded delay over some legislation. The winter night was getting to me since I didn't dress warm enough. On my way back something in the alleyway caught my attention.

"**Good evening Mayor Michael Brine."**

"Who and... what the heck are you?"

"**Someone who can help you."**

"How can something like you possibly help me?"

"**You want your kind to remain the superior race, right? I can help ensure that happens, but I need you to do something for me."**

"...Alright, let's hear it then."

* * *

**Well there you have it, the last chapter of Inkopolis Revitalization and my first finished story. Don't worry, it doesn't end here it is just a part of a series of Splatoon Stories I plan on writing. If you liked this then stay tuned for my next Splatoon story 'Remnant of the Forgotten'. Probably not the best closing chapter, but please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it greatly.**


End file.
